Devices to be worn on the body for detecting body-related data are known. Sensors for detecting movements are mentioned as an example. Various manufacturers of sports equipment for example sell pedometers and speedometers for sports activities. From the medical field, sensors are also known that detect e.g. movements and/or pulse data and/or additional data.
Furthermore, sensors are known which infer physiological values, for example stress or body temperature load, from detecting a body temperature.
Such devices must be switched on manually prior to use. Furthermore, they should be expediently switched off following their use so as to minimize battery or power consumption for example. After putting them on, it is often necessary to calibrate such devices, for which purpose the user must normally push a button or a key. Such a calibration is necessary in order to determine the attachment position (angle) on the body for example. A calibration is expediently performed in a state of rest, for example by determining the direction of gravitation.
A main target group of the mentioned devices for detecting physiological values are sick or old people, who normally are technologically not very versed or interested. In particular, a person may inadvertently fail to activate or deactivate the device, which may result in a false or erroneous classification of detected data. In particular in the case of a medical device, an interaction with the user proves to be a frequent cause of error. In this connection, reference should be made in particular to activation (switching on), deactivation (switching off) and calibration. For this reason it is desirable to operate such devices reliably without or with as few user inputs as possible.